Effluves d'espoirs
by Kuumquat
Summary: Ils partent. Ils sont deux. Ils s'aiment. Andromeda l'attend. Il viendra. C'est Ted, elle l'aime.


Un OS écrit sans rien relire, tout d'un jet. Je crois que je peux affirmer que mon véritable style, c'est ça. J'écris comme ça quand je suis en phase avec moi même. En espérant que ce petit texte vous plaira.

* * *

Et la fumée monte, monte en volutes et méandres dans le ciel obscure. Elle ne tousse pas. Elle s'est habituée à la morsure de l'inspiration dans sa gorge, maintenant c'est doux et agréable et elle continue. C'est moldu. C'est Ted qui lui a montré. Alors elle aime. C'est doux et c'est chaud dans sa gorge et la fumée danse dans son souffle. La nuit est chaude, calme. Tumultueuse. Pleine de murmures incorrects et de crissements fantasques. Les feuilles dansent avec les branches et le vent n'existe pas. La fumée s'élève dans l'obscurité et rien ne la gêne alors c'est beau. Andromeda ne fume pas depuis longtemps. C'est Ted. Elle l'aime. Alors elle l'attends. On entend au loin le bruit régulier et monocorde d'une route fréquentée et la proximité d'un monde inconnu l'impressionne. Elle tire sur sa cigarette, inspire le brasier au fond de sa poitrine et retient le souffle quelques instants. Elle expire, les lèvres entrouvertes, les volutes dansent près de son visage puis s'élèvent. Elle l'attend parce qu'ils partent. Ils vont loin et elle ne sait pas où. Personne ne lui a dit au revoir. Elle a dit non à ceux qu'elle aimait et est partie avec celui qu'elle aime. Ses sœurs lui brisent le cœur. Elle a mal quand elle y pense alors elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'y penser. À chaque fois c'est la peur qui la mords dans la nuque et l'inquiétude qui lui noue les entrailles. Andromeda ne prétend pas avoir fait le bon choix. Elle a fait le sien. Bella fera d'elle ce dont elle voudra, Narcissa ce dont on dira. Andromeda ira où on la mènera. Elle ne prétend pas avoir trouvé le bonheur, mais elle suit ce qu'elle aime et fuit ce dont elle a peur. Elle n'est pas comme eux. Elle ne l'est plus. Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne l'avait jamais été. Mais elle a choisi et elle part.

Elle a déçu ses parents. Déçus sa famille. Elle est reniée, elle le sait, elle le sent. Brûlure de baguette sur toile. Brûlure de cigarette sur la noble famille. Cigarette. La sienne file vite et la moitié est déjà de la cendre. Encore quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne finisse, qu'elle ne meurt carbonisée dans les doigts fins d'une aristocrate reniée. Là, seulement là, elle pourra s'inquiéter du retard, mais pas avant. Elle attends. Il viendra. Il viendra forcément. Il est toujours venu même si elle ne voulait pas de lui. Alors pourquoi pas maintenant.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle a peur. Non. C'est plus subtil. Plus intrusif. Comme un serpent qui s'insinue dans son cœur pour le fissurer, pour semer les graines du doute dans le terrain fertile de l'inconnu. Elle n'a pas peur, pas vraiment. C'est acre et langoureux, ça dure en bouche comme un parfum désagréable. Elle n'a pas de mots. Pas de qualificatifs. Il y a ce frisson de l'appréhension, les palpitations de l'envie, la douceur de l'amour et la piqûre du remord. Mitigée. Rassemblée dans un marasme de sentiments contraires et contrés, Andromeda ne lutte plus. Elle gagne. La peur n'est pas là mais son frère l'angoisse plane sur elle comme un oiseau charognard, sentant l'agonie d'un esprit faible, tourmenté. Rien n'est beau, rien n'est vrai. Elle sent le doute parsemer son corps de baisers glacés et elle soupire la fumée entre ses dents. La décision a été prise. Depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne saurai l'avouer. Peut être même le jour ou ses lèvres ont effleuré les siennes, elle ne sait pas. Le choix est fait et elle ne fait que réchauffer les quelques braises d'un argumentaire décédé. Il n'y a plus rien à dire, plus rien à débattre. C'est Ted. Elle l'aime. Elle part. Elle ne sait pas si c'est vers le bonheur ou la déchéance mais son cœur palpite devant son regard et elle sourit aux yeux verts. Il est là, enfin. Elle sourit et elle soupire une dernière fois la fumée, lâche la cigarette alors qu'un corps chaud vient réchauffer le sien. Elle écrase le mégot quand des bras passent sur sa taille et elle souffle. Contre des lèvres offertes qui murmurent qu'il est l'heure de partir, de s'enfuir, tout est prêt, faut y aller, on y va, c'est bon pour toi ? Elle l'attendait, il est venu, il venait toujours de toute façon.


End file.
